justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Friendly Phantom
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = David Graham Farnonhttp://prntscr.com/qdsczj (credited as Halloween Thrillse) |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |dlc = November 2, 2019 (JDU) December 18, 2019 (NOW) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (Bar, JD2020) |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 57 |dura = 2:09 |nowc = GhostKids |audio = |choreo = Céline RotsenFile:FriendlyPhantom_ChoreoProof.png |perf = Daniel Park (P1)https://youtu.be/R2GHzd_341o?t=266 |from = }}"Friendly Phantom" by David Graham Farnonhttp://prntscr.com/qdsczj (credited as Halloween Thrills in-game) is featured in (Kids Mode), and . As part of Kids Mode, the song also appears in . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet. Each coach has a different colored outline. P1 P1 is a boy with a dark blue bowl-cut. He wears blue pajamas with golden moons and stars and golden socks on his feet. He has pink outline. P2 P2 is a ghost with big blue eyes, a red open mouth, and a wispy tail. He has a green ghostly aura-like outline. Ghostkids_coach_1.png|P1 Ghostkids_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background takes place in a bedroom with toys on the floor, and other furniture, like a picture of P1 from Crucified. During a part of the song, more of the room is seen when then coaches start floating revealing more of the window. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your arms up slowly. Ghostkids gm 1.png|Gold Move Ghostkids gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia *''Friendly Phantom'' is the fourth song by Halloween Thrills in the series. *''Friendly Phantom'' is the fourth duet where the pictogram’s arrows are the color of the coach’s glove instead of the pictogram (only for P2 in this case), after Da Funk, Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! and One Thing (only in ). **However, in the previously mentioned three routines, those color anomalies were only present in few pictograms rather than in all (or almost all) of them. ***In addition, the Gold Move pictogram’s arrow is the same color as the pictogram. *''Crucified'' (P1) makes a cameo in a picture frame in the background. *P2 has a special pictogram model, whose model replaces its legs with a tail and has a bigger head than usual (with the exception of one pictogram). **The color and the outline on the bottom parts are uneven. *The following editing mistakes can be spotted on the pictograms: **Most of them have rough pixels between the colored parts of their props and their outlines. **In one of them, the outline around P1 s right arm is wobbly, and the part under P2 s left arm has been removed. **In another one, white pixels have been accidentally left near P2 s body and on the left of its arrow. **In another one, the left edge around P2 s bigger shake emblem has been partially erased. Gallery Game Files Ghostkids_cover_online.png|''Friendly Phantom'' Ghostkids_cover_online_kids.png|''Friendly Phantom'' (Kids Mode) Ghostkids_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Ghostkids_Albumbkg.png| album background Ghostkids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner ghostkids map bkg.png| map background GhostKids_Cover_1024.png| cover GhostKids_BC.jpg| cover GhostKids 886.png|P1 s avatar GhostKids 887.png|P2 s avatar Ghostkids pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_ghostkids001.png|Postcard postcard_ghostkids001_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) ghostkids picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (the outline around P1 s right arm is sloppy and the part under P2 s left arm is absent) ghostkids picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (white pixels can be seen on the left of P2 s body and its arrow) ghostkids picto error 3.png|Pictogram error 3 (the left edge around P2 s shake emblem has been slightly erased) In-Game Screenshots Ghostkids jd2019 menu wii.png|''Friendly Phantom'' on the menu (7th-gen) ghostkids jd2019 routine wii.png|Routine selection screen (7th-gen) ghostkids jd2019 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (7th-gen) ghostkids jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu ghostkids jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ghostkids jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images ghostkids ravein jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Rave in the Grave) Behind the Scenes GhostKids_Concept_06-652x1024.jpg|Concept art 1 GhostKids_Concept_08-652x1024.jpg|Concept art 2 GhostKids_Concept_03-652x1024.jpg|Concept art 3 Others Ghostkids thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ghostkids thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Friendly Phantom (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Friendly Phantom - Gameplay Teaser (US) Friendly Phantom - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Танец Just Dance® 2019 - Friendly Phantom (Kids) by Halloween Thrills (PS Move) Just Dance 2019 Kids Friendly Phantom Friendly Phantom - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs by Halloween Thrills Category:Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Daniel Park Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Instrumental Songs